16-9 Soldier's Decisions
|tags= |maiden = Competition of Beauties |s drop = Trailed Heels |princess = Butterfly Change |previous = |next = }} Story: Kimi finally restored her past calm and agreed to remain in the Cloud Empire, ensuring her safety. At the time, Orlando made a decision that both Nikki and Kimi had to accept... Dialogue Part 1: * Kimi: ...Ok, I'll stay in Cloud. Orlando, on the other hand, chose war. Are you sure you want to go back? * Orlando: Damn, I have to go back. A soldier must obey orders. I put my trust in our President. If he made this decision, it must be for the good of the Apple Federation. * Kimi: ...If they find out that you were the one that rescued me, you will quickly become the common enemy of both the army and the government! * Nikki: The army's and the government's enemy?! What does that mean... Is there a connection between Kimi's kidnappers and the Apple Federation government? * Orlando: (Sigh) Chairman Schiller always invested in efforts to avoid the war. His accident was bound to happen. * Bobo: This is too much...a government should protect its people, not risk their lives for personal gain...this is madness! * Orlando: I completely agree with everything you said. In order to attain our goals, we sometimes have to make soul sacrifices... But that is not always right. I should remind myself of this. * Nikki: If that's so, then you would hate to see a war break out, right? There's no going back, Orlando. Not after your attack on Cloud Empire with Tyre's army. * (Orlando kept silent for a moment. He put a hand on his heart, as if about to take an oath.) * Orlando: To each his own, I suppose. Friends are most important in your eyes, but my motherland is paramount in mine. We may be opponents, but we should remain respectful of one another. * Nikki: ...But you might put yourself in danger! ... If they come to find out that you were the one that saved Kimi, or after the war starts, something bad happens to you on the battlefield... * Kimi: Just let him go. This is Orlando's own choice. We should not interfere with his decisions... * Nikki: It's not like that! ... No matter the circumstances, whether it is being revealed he has save others or joined the war, his life is ultimately in danger! * Nikki: Orlando, you choose to fight for your motherland, and I choose to fight for my friends. Let's decide this now, and if I win you will stay. Agreed? * Kimi: Nikki! Orlando is by far a lot stronger than you. You cannot win against him! * Nikki: (Solemnly walking to face Orlando) I know... But even if there is only a slight chance, we cannot lose hope... * (Orlando looks at Nikki, while speechless but expressing approval.) * Orlando: How could I refuse a lady such as yourself... I simply cannot. The theme for this competition is nobility cocktail party dress. Best of luck! At this point in the game, the player will lose to Orlando in the resulting styling battle. Part 2: * Bobo: And this is a soldier's true strength? Nikki, we cannot possibly defeat him... * Orlando: You're a prodigy when it comes to pairing clothes, Nikki, but study and experience count for much more. Only through using different styles will you truly advance. * Nikki: Thank you. I know I need to protect my friends. I still have a lot to learn. * Orlando: Remember, reality and calmness are often a pair. Do not place too much trust in subjective judgement. What you witness with your eyes is not always real. * Orlando: Farewell, friends. Meeting you all was an honor to me. * (Orlando takes the umbrella, opens the door to the small wooden shack, and walks into the darkness of the forest.) * Nikki: Orlando... * Kimi: ... * (Orlando was deaf to the calls of the young girls. Wearing only the glory of a soldier and the loyalty to his country, he left, never to look back.) * (The midnight wind resonated above the ground amid the forest. They stood in front of the small cabin's door, silently seeing off soldiers.) * Kimi: ...You should put your trust in Orlando. You told us to have hope... You should not look so depressed like this. * Nikki: Ok... Kimi, can you help me practice the last nobility cocktail party dress style? I don't want to stand by looking at my friends leave and feel helpless! * Kimi: No problem. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 16 Night before Storm Category:Stages